Joining the mile high club
by newgirlcrazy98
Summary: for the challenge, a mild M. I really enjoyed writing this but had no time to beta. Basically its the missed aeroplane ride home after Chicago


It had been two hours since the gang had left Nicks childhood house and made there way to the airport in this time Schmidt had managed to start a fight with Winston and Winston had shouted at Jess. Nick had his head in his hands trying to drown out the constant arguing. They sat in the airport waiting to board their flight that was already an hour delayed. This did not help the situation. Nick gave up listening to the drowning noise and decided to go and get something to eat.

He stood up and made his way over to a small café in the corner making sure that no one followed him. He sat at a small table and though about what had happened in the last 72 hours before realising that a ridiculous amount had happened. Firstly Nick had an argument with Jess ending in a furious make out session, almost sex and the breaking of Schmidt's fish tank. He though about her mouth and how it felt against his and how she was just as eager as he was to have some fun. He smiled and laughed quietly to himself before think of what else had happened. He had been told that his dad had died… he didn't now how to feel… should he be sad or happy that he would never see him again, but as soon as he told the guys his news and saw Jess's face he knew it was all going to be ok, that she would be there for him even after the previous night. And then the funeral, he though back to what she had said to him '_I'm going to be there and I'm going to hold your hand'_ she stuck to her word and when he began to falter she was there by his side to pick him up and help him through.

After thinking about all of this he realised that the only reason he had been able to get through this was because of Jess. She had been his rock and he had to repay her some how.

He sat there for a couple more minuets before a girl with raven curls and sapphires for eyes walked up to him and sat in the seat opposite him.

" Hey what you doing over here all on your own?" she asked

" Trying to get away form dumb and dumber over there, seriously Jess I don't know how you put up with it!" Jess laughed at his answer and placed her hand over his that was resting on the table.

" Hey are you sure you are ok?" she questioned looking deep into his eyes.

" Yeah Jess I'm fine." They sat in silence for a bit just stating in to each other's eyes. Jess rubbed her thumb over Nick's hand before letting go.

"Oh Nick I hope you don't mind but I'm sitting with you on the way back I don't think I could sit and listen to Schmidt and I'm still not talking to Winston." She said not looking him in the eye.

"Jess I cant think of anyone I would rather sit next to for 4 hours." Jess blushed at his comment and he smiled at her admiring her beauty.

When their flight was called Nick and Jess got up out of their seats and made their way to the end of cue that had now formed to board the plane. They stood next to each other in silence; it wasn't an awkward silence but Nick found it unnerving. He turned to look at Jess and said "Thanks …you know…for everything"

Jess turned and smiled at him "no need, you would have done the same for me." As she said this she took hold of his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. He looked down at their hands and smiled.

"Jess… I…."

"Tickets please." The woman behind the desk said snapping them out of their little moment. Jess's hand snapped out of Nicks like they had been caught doing something forbidden and a slight blush spread on her cheeks. Nick handed the tickets over and the awkward silence returned.

The plane was two things Nick hated; noisy and busy. As soon as he stepped on the plane his body went tense and his anger level rose. They walked to their seats and found that they where at the opposite end of the plane to Schmidt and Winston. Both Nick and Jess where happy about not having to hear the continuous argument for anther four hours.

Within 20 minuets they where finally on the runway about to take off. Jess had been unusually quiet since they had got on the plane and Nick didn't know why.

"Nick I'm really sorry but I hate flying and I'm freaking out!" Jess blurted out gripping on to the armrests of her chair as if it was the only thing that could save her. Nick looked surprised he did not expect Jess to be scared of flying especially after how supportive she had been on the way out.

Jess closed her eyes tight and continued to squeeze the life out of the chair. "Hey Jess what can I do to help?" he asked.

"I don't know… distract me?" Nick thought of what could possible distract someone from there fears but came up with nothing. " Jess I cant think of anything."

"Ok then just calm me down some how." She said pleadingly. Nick took hold of her hand that was gripping the seat and placed it in his.

"Open your eyes and look at me." He said softly to her.

"I cant!" she cried

"If you don't I cant help you." he told her. Slowly she opened her eyes to find Nick staring deeply into them. He leaned in and placed his lips over hers. The plane took off as they deepened their kisses and slide their tongues into each other's mouths. Jess moaned when Nicks tongue played with her bottom lip. Just as Jess reached down to unbuckle her seat belt to get closer to Nick they heard a loud and very obvious cough come from behind them.

They sprang apart in surprise to see a very unhappy looking steward staring at both of them. "Sorry" they both said in unison. The steward walked away and Jess hit Nick on the arm.

"Hey what was that for?" he asked. She glared at him.

"Why did you just do that!" she whisper screamed.

"Do what?" he questioned.

"Kiss me you clown!"

"You told me to distract you!" he said innocently

" Well not like that!"

"Well how then?"

"I don't know but you can't just randomly kiss me!"

" Why not?"

"Because you cant!" she actually screamed. The people sitting around them all turned in unison with faces like thunder.

"Sorry." She mouthed.

"The only reason your upset is because we got caught!" Nick said smugly

"HA as if…"

"Admit it Jess you would have gone all the way if we hadn't been interrupted."

"Don't flatter yourself Nicolas." She said looking away.

"I'm not Jessica just admit it!"

"NO" she told him firmly

"Admit it!"

"NO!"

"JESS!"

"FINE! I WOULD HAVE RIDDEN YOU ALL THE WAY TO CHINA TOWN!"

"WHAT?" Nick looked at her in discussed and surprise. She looked at him. She was hurt.

" You win… I hope you're happy." And with that she got up and walked to the front of the plane. Nick didn't know what to do, he had made her upset and thoroughly embarrassed her in front of everyone. He closed his eyes and shook his head. This was not the way he wanted to thank her for her help.

"Shit!" he said quietly as he too got up and followed her to the front of the plane.

"Jess." He called as she opened the bathroom door and locked it behind her.

"Jess can you let me in?" he asked

"No! go away Nick." She said. It was obvious that she was crying.

"Jess I really want to say sorry but I don't want to do it out here in front of the whole plane!" Nick said.

"Nick I don't want you here go away!" Jess shouted. Nick looked down the plane to see if anyone had noticed their little drama. Thankfully everyone was preoccupied, so he continued.

"Jess… I'm really sorry… there is no excuse for what I just did… I just I wanted to…"

"To do what Nick? I help you through all of this and to say thanks you embarrass me. Well thanks for that!" Nick couldn't help but physically wince at her harsh words.

"Jess I'm sorry… I'm a jerk and that is seriously not how I wanted to thank you… I guess I just got a bit carried away its just… I like you Jess I really do and it's getting harder to hide it… I just wanted to know what you thought." Nick said leaning his head on the door "Jess please let me in so I can apologise to your face." Jess opened the door and Nick got in quickly.

As soon as he saw her face his heart broke. She had black streams down her face where her makeup had run from crying. "Jess I am so sorry!" Nick said taking her around the waist and pulling her in for a hug. She cried on his shoulder. When her sobs and hiccups stopped she pulled away from him and looked in his eyes.

"Why is it so hard for us to act normal?" Jess asked as Nick held on to her waist.

"I don't know." He said. They stared in to each other's eyes before Jess leaned up and kissed Nick. He kisses her back with more passion than before and picked Jess up to rest her on the bathroom sink. Her moans got louder as Nick peppered her neck with kisses and made his way down to the top of her t-shirt. Jess pulled his head up so that it was level with hers again before claiming his lips for the second time.

Nick reached down and spread Jesse's legs apart moving his hands up and down her thigh. Jess whimpered and reached for his belt buckle, undoing it and letting his pants fall to the floor. She grabbed his obvious hardness in her hand and pulled him closer to her. She felt him up against her and he moaned even louder than before "Jess," he said. He could not believe that he was about to have sex with Jess in an aeroplane bathroom…

Just as she led him to her entrance a very angry stewarded opened to door to the bathroom finding them in a very compromising position. Nick and Jess looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oops" was the best Jess could come up with. Nick just rested his head on her shoulder and laughed.

After that there was a lot of shouting and separation but every time Nick managed to get a glimpse of Jess she smiled and started laughing. Schmidt and Winston where not impressed that both of their friends had to be escorted out of the airport with lifetime bans.

As they got in the car and headed back to the loft both Nick and Jess sat through the lectures and the arguments whilst holding hands and when they arrived back at eh loft legged it to Nicks room to finish their so rudely interrupted business.


End file.
